


Egymás szemében

by Tia_Marsh



Category: A Pál utcai fiúk | The Paul Street Boys - Molnár Ferenc
Genre: Angst, Budapest, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Marsh/pseuds/Tia_Marsh
Summary: Huszonöt pillanat Csele és Csónakos életéből.
Relationships: Csele/Csónakos, Cselnakos, Csónakos/Csele
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Első nap

**Author's Note:**

> Adventi kalendárium, december elsejétől minden nap egy kis történettel tovább fonódva készült el karácsonyra. Ide egyben töltöm fel.

CSELE

Csele a legelső tanítási napon találkozott először Csónakossal. A pufók, eleven, nagyhangú kisfiú beleolvadt a rengeteg új gyermekarc tömegébe. Csele egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott, hogy vannak, akik cseppet sem hasonlítanak hozzá. Csónakos barna haja, barna szeme, gödröcskés arca, tömzsi gyermekteste egészen más volt, mint az ő lenszőke, napszítta haja, szeplős orra és pipaszár lábai. Csónakos később megmutatta neki, hogy az emberek lehetnek merőben mások, különbözhetnek mint az ég és a föld, mégis válhatnak belőlük igazán jó barátok.

CSÓNAKOS

Csónakos mohón habzsolta a tízóraiját, közben megpróbált elnyomni egy ásítást, de nem sikerült. A mellette ülő szőke Csele összevont szemöldökkel ette a szendvicsét, és felnőttesen megrovó tekintettel nézett rá.  
– Mi van? – kérdezte Csónakos csámcsogva.  
– Undi vagy!  
Csónakos vállat vont, és rágott tovább. A legkevésbé sem izgatta Csele véleménye, nem most mondták ezt neki először.


	2. Kéztörés

CSELE

Csele emlékezett a pillanatra, amikor Csónakossal barátok lettek. Csónakos leesett a mászókáról és eltörött a karja. A nyílt törés annyira rémisztő volt, hogy Nemecsek, amint rápillantott, ájultan terült el mellettük a földön. Richter elszaladt Janó bácsiért, mindenki más pedig riadtan bámult le a mászóka tetejéről. Csele nem tehetett mást, mint megmarkolta a könnyáztatta arcú Csónakos kezét és rámosolygott. A barna tekintet megmoccantott Csele belsőjében valamit. Úgy képzelte akkor, ez lehet a barátság. Csónakos tovább zokogott, Csele egész belsője megállíthatatlanul mocorgott, miközben Csónakos napbarnította bőrén lassan csordogált a vérpatak a játszótér porába.

CSÓNAKOS

Csónakos utálta, hogy mindenki látja, ahogy sír. Ezek után biztos ki fogják nevetni. De legjobban azt utálta, hogy Csele megfogta a kezét, és nem engedte el. Csónakosban forrongott a szégyen és az indulat. De a karja túlságosan fájt, így nem volt ereje Cselét ellökni maga mellől.  
– Hagyj! – súgta oda szipogva Cselének, de a fiú erre csak még jobban szorította a kezét. Egészen addig fogta, míg be nem ültették a mentőbe.


	3. Piszkálás

CSELE

Ha Csele visszagondolt arra a napra, mindig végigfutott a hátán a hideg. A nyolcadikosoktól mindenki tartott. Csele is, mégis vissza kellett mennie az öltözőbe, mert ott felejtette az ellenőrzőjét, Andi néni leküldte érte az óra elején. Csele minden porcikájával remélte, hogy addigra a nyolcadikosok végeznek az öltözéssel, így csigalassúsággal szedte a lábait. De hiába, ott ültek, harsány nevetésük végigvisszhangzott a becsengő után elcsendesült folyosón.  
Csele esetlenül téblábolt az öltöző ajtaja előtt, végül elszánta magát és belépett. Próbált behúzott nyakkal, szemkontaktus nélkül körbenézni. A legutóbb azért kötöttek belé, mert rájuk mert nézni. Egyből kiszúrta az ellenőrzőjét, a zöld, autós borítóval bekötött vékony füzet az egyik pad alatt hevert a földön. Elindult a pad felé, de ekkor Bálint felröhögött.  
– Valami piszkot fújt be az ajtón a szél.  
Csele megdermedt a pad alá hajolás közben. Még mindig a földet bámulta, de a körülötte gyűrűként záródó tornacipők látványa megrémisztette. Lehunyta a szemét.

CSÓNAKOS

Nem volt ő megmentő, mégis mintha azzal, hogy Csele mellé ült le a legelső napon, a nyakába szakadt volna a világ gondja. Nagyot sóhajtott, mielőtt berontott az ajtón, hogy a nyolcadikosok és Csele közé vesse magát.  
– Hagyjátok békén! – Büszke volt magára, amiért nem remegett meg a hangja.  
Csele a földön térdelt és sírt. Csónakos érezte, ahogy végigmar torkán a keserűség. Még csak meg sem próbálta védeni magát! Micsoda gyáva nyúl!  
– Jöttél a kis buzi barátodért? – röhögött Gábor, a legnagyobb nyolcadikos.  
– De édes!  
Csónakos hiába volt három évvel fiatalabb és vagy tíz centivel alacsonyabb, már emelte is az öklét, hogy megüsse őket, ám ekkor megjelent az ajtóban Karcsi bácsi, a testnevelő tanár.  
– Magyarázatot!  
– Csabi elesett, mi csak jöttünk neki segíteni – kezdte Bálint.  
– Igaz ez, Csaba?  
Csele bólintott, a könnyeit észrevétlenül letörölte, amikor a tanár belépett, így csak kissé vörös szemei árulhatták volna el.  
Karcsi bácsi némán szemlélte az eseményeket pár pillanatig, majd bólintott.   
– A nyolcadik a tornaterem előtt sorakozik. Csabi és Andris pedig igyekszik az órájára.  
Miután a nyolcadikosok és Karcsi bácsi otthagyta őket az öltözőben, Csónakos érezte, hogy Cselére nézve megőrjíti a harag. Tudta, hogy nem kellene kimondania, de kicsúszott a száján.  
– Gyáva!


	4. Korrepetálás

CSELE

Csele szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy szemben ült Csónakossal és a fejjel lefelé fordított matekfüzet fölött a fiú ceruzát tartó ujjait nézte. Soha nem látott még ennél szebb kezet. Ez volt az, ami két héttel ezelőtt majdnem megütötte Gábort. Csónakos meg akarta őt védeni.  
Csele megbabonázva bámulta Csónakost, ahogy összevont szemöldökkel nézte a füzetet, az ajkai alig láthatóan mozogtak, miközben fejben számolt. Mikor a feladat végére ért, az egyenlőségjel után odafirkantotta a számot. Csele megborzongott a csendbe belesercegő grafit hangjától. Még szerencse, hogy majdnem egy oldalnyi feladatot írt össze, temérdek ideje maradt még a bámulásra.

CSÓNAKOS

– Mi az, hogy buzi?  
Csónakos megdermedt a mozdulat közben, éppen a tolltartóját dobta bele a kék iskolatáskájába, ami a váratlan kérdés miatt kicsúszott a kezéből és beleesett a táskába. Kipotyogtak belőle a színes ceruzák.  
Csónakos Cselére bámult. A másik ártatlan képpel nézett rá. Lehet, hogy tényleg nem tudja?  
– Olyan fiú, aki másik fiút szeret.  
Csónakos megborzongott a hangtól, ahogy Csele beszívta a levegőt. Nézte kipirult arcát. Csele folytatta a kérdezősködést.  
– Tényleg van ilyen? Szerinted tényleg szerethet egy fiú egy másikat?  
– Nemtom. – Csónakos megvonta a vállát. A templomban azt mondták, hogy az bűn, de ezt nem akarta válaszolni Cselének, mert lenyűgözte az ártatlansága.


	5. Felvételi

CSELE

Csele arra a pillanatra, amikor megtudta, hogy neve is van annak, amit érez, újjászületésként gondolt. Aztán persze rájött arra is, hogy ez nem az egyetlen szó rá, sőt nem is a legszebb. De ő nem volt buzi, nem volt homoszexuális, mert nem a fiúkat szerette, ő csakis Csónakost szerette. Mindenesetre attól a pillanattól kezdve kikerekedett szívében az érzés, és az elkövetkezendő három évben kedvesen nevelgette, simogatta, ölelgette.  
A felvételi napján gyomorgörccsel ébredt. Vajon Andrisnak sikerülni fog? Nehezek lesznek a kérdések? Közös gimnáziumba fognak végül kerülni?  
A vizsga alatt olyan sokszor nézett Andris irányába, aki a terem végében ült, hogy a vizsgabiztos megkocogtatta a vállát. Így már nem mert többször hátrafordulni, csak elképzelni tudta, hogy Andris hogyan szánt végig kezével barna haján, rágja a ceruzája végét vagy mozgatja az ajkait szótlanul, ahogy motyogja maga elé a megoldásokat.  
A vizsgabiztos hangja zökkentette helyére a gondolatait. Még öt perc. Csele a dolgozat elejére lapozott, hogy újra átnézze. Fülével próbálta hallgatni a zajokat a terem hátuljából. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem Andris az, aki idegesen zörgeti a papírját.

CSÓNAKOS

– Hát ez kibaszottul nehéz volt!  
Csónakos tudta, hogy Csabi nem szereti, ha csúnyán beszél, de most nem szólt semmit. Ennek örömére átkarolta Csabi nyakát, így sétáltak a metró felé a délutáni napsütésben.  
– Hogy sikerült?  
– Brillíroztam, papuskám. Holtbiztos, hogy felvesznek!


	6. Közös pad

CSELE

Amikor Csele megtudta, hogy Andrist nem vették fel, majdnem elbőgte magát. Várólista. Ez a szó maradt az egyetlen reménysége. Nem készült fel rá, hogy az elkövetkezendő négy évet nem tölti Andrissal, hiszen az eddigi nyolcat is mellette töltötte a padban. Közös padjuk az első naptól kezdve jelképpé vált Andris-központú világában.  
A padban ülve büntetlenül bámulhatta a fiút, és ha ügyesen helyezkedett, néha összeért a könyökük, amitől ezer és ezer hangya bizsergette végig a sejtjeit.  
Néha pedig, amikor Andris otthon felejtette a felszerelését, Csele megosztotta vele a tankönyvet. Ilyenkor annyira közel hajoltak egymáshoz a könyv fölött, hogy sikeresen megcsodálhatta Andris szempilláit, az anyajegyét a szája sarkában, sőt, ha épp sütött a nap, akkor a napfény álmatagon megpihent Andris vállának ívében.  
Akkor is a padban ült, amikor meghallotta azt a szót: várólista.

CSÓNAKOS

– Kati néni, otthonfelejtettem az irodalom könyvemet!  
Az osztályon már végig sem futott a nevetés, mindenki megszokta már, hogy ha levehetné, Andris a fejét se hozná magával.   
– Tudod, mi a dolgod – felelte Kati néni, és közben beírta a kisegyest. Csónakos tudta, hogy nem kellene ezt csinálnia. A könyve ott lapult a táska mélyén, de ha arra gondolt, hogy nemsokára külön válnak az útjai Csabitól, összeszorult a szíve a gondolatra. De a közös könyv az jó, az olyan, mintha azt mondaná, megállt az idő, mindig így maradnak és többé nem fogják elveszíteni egymást.  
Csónakos utálta, hogy ennyire képes elgyengülni Csabi közelében. De hát ilyen a barátság!   
Az óra végén, mikor kipakolta a történelemcuccát, előbukkant táskájából az irodalomtankönyv zöld csücske. Csabi, mintha csak erre várt volna, azonnal megszólalt.  
– Itt volt a könyved!  
– Nem vettem észre – szólt vállat vonva. De Csabi kék szemeiben ragyogott a megértés. Ajkain halvány mosoly látszott. Szép. Csónakos elpirult a gondolatra.


	7. Új kezdet

CSELE

Csele egész nyáron nagymamától nagymamáig, Balatontól külföldi nyaralásig járt. Volt miből. Pedig legszívesebben otthon töltötte volna minden percét, csak hogy Andris közelében lehessen. Egész nyara fölé úgy borult a „várólista” szó, mint egy szürke felhő, ami borús, esős kedvet hoz. Csele vigasztalhatatlannak érezte magát. Nem tudta, nem akarta elképzelni Andris nélkül a középiskolát.  
Amikor nyár végén Andris megjelent az ajtóban, és közölte, hogy bejutott, Csele a nyakába vetette magát és bőgött, mint egy dedós. Szíve olyan erősen zakatolt, hogy attól félt, Andris nyakhajlatához bújva fog szívinfarktust kapni.  
Csele nem tudta, hogy ezek az utolsó békés perceik, mert Andris a gimnázium első órájának első percében egy másik fiú mellé fog leülni.

CSÓNAKOS

Látta, hogy Csabi integet. Ezer karáttal ragyogó csodaszép mosolya mocorgásra indította Csónakos belső szerveit. Ez az érzés szokatlan és rémisztő volt.   
Arra gondolt, hogy nyolc évet töltött Csabival, talán, ha más mellé ül, mondjuk a komolynak tűnő fiú mellé az első sorba, akkor Csabi kevésbé lesz rá ilyen furcsa hatással.   
– Leülhetek?  
Választ sem várva lehuppant a fiú mellé és közben nem akart arra gondolni, vajon Csabi mit gondol róla három paddal hátrébb.


	8. Hétköznapok

CSELE

Amikor Andris Boka mellé ült le, Csele azt gondolta, vége a világnak, de nem lett igaza. Az ő aprócska kis fájdalma semmit sem ért a világ szenvedésének mérlegén, meg sem rezzent a réztányér. Csabi elhatározta, hogy innentől kezdve utálja Bokát, mégsem volt rá képes. Kettesben töltött nyolc évük most kinyílt és végül beengedtek másokat is a hétköznapjaikba. Bokát, az ő komolyságával, Nemecseket, aki első óta kullogott velük mindenhová, de észre sem vették. Aztán ott volt Barabás és Kolnay, Geréb meg Weisz is.   
Csele, miután Andris kibékítette a büfében vett édességhalommal, már nem is haragudott annyira. 

CSÓNAKOS

Csónakos Bokát figyelte. A fiú ott ült mellette a padban, épp mint általánosban Csabi. Néha ugyanúgy elfelejtette elvinni a tankönyvét, és Bokával néztek közösen egy könyvet, mégis minden más volt.   
Csónakos lassan rájött, mit jelent az igazi barátság. Azt azonban nem tudta magában megfogalmazni, Csabi iránt miért táplált mélyebb érzéseket.  
– Mit bámulsz?  
Boka hangja ostorként csattant a hátán, pedig Boka csak enyhén dorgáló hangon suttogott, Csónakos mégis úgy érezte magát, mint akit rajtakaptak valami bűnös dolgon.  
– Csabin gondolkodtam – súgta vissza.  
Boka a válla felett Cselére pillantott.  
– Mi van vele?  
– Miért Csele a legjobb barátom?  
– Ezt magadnak kell tudnod, de most inkább olvasd a feladatot!  
Ez volt Boka. Szerette a rendet és a komolyságot. Csónakos nem bánta meg, hogy mellé ült, mert jó volt, hogy a káoszban valakihez hozzáhorgonyozhatta a világát. Úgy vette észre, nem ő az egyedüli az osztályból, aki Bokát választja kikötőnek.


	9. Közös nyaralás

CSELE

Csele negyedszerre pakolta be a bőröndjét, mégsem érezte késznek magát a nyaralásra. Még mindig nehezére esett hozzászokni, hogy Andrison kívül mások is osztoznak a mindennapjaikban, de ez a közös nyaralás most nagyon is valóságossá tette a helyzetet. Csele szerette a barátait, néha mégis különcnek érezte magát közöttük, de Andris olyan volt, mint régen a gitt, bent tartotta az ablakot a keretben, épp így tartotta meg Csele helyét is maga és a barátai között.  
A nyaralás teljesen felébresztette Csele nyugodt gondolatait és vad képzelgésekké változtatta őket. Az elmúlt éjjel nem is aludt, mert a csillagos Balatonról, éjszakai fürdőzésről és Andris meztelen bőrén végigszaladó vízcseppekről fantáziált.  
– Indulhatunk, Csabika? – törte rá az ajtót végül Csónakos, de Boka, Nemecsek, Barabás és Kolnay is ott tolongtak mögötte.  
Csele határozottan bólintott, és remélte, hogy negyedszerre végre mindent bepakolt.

CSÓNAKOS

– Karikás a szemed.  
Csónakos Csabi mellett ült a stégen, együtt lógatták lábukat a vízbe. A többiek már fürödtek. A tó vize reszketve verte vissza a hold tükörképét.  
– Rosszul aludtam – vont vállat Csele, amitől Csónakos meztelen bőre végigbizsergett, ahogyan egymáshoz értek a mozdulatra.  
– Gyere! – ugrott fel Csónakos. Örült, hogy zavarát elrejti az éjszaka.  
Csónakos nézte Csele fürtjeit, ahogy megcsillan rajta a hold fénye, miközben Csabi megrázta a fejét. Erre vállat vont, és a stégről egyenesen a vízbe vetette magát.   
A távolból hallatszott Nemecsek sivalkodása, akit Boka úszni tanított, Barabás meg Kolnay pedig épp összevesztek, hogy hogyan kell csinálni. Csónakos feléjük kezdett úszni, de pár karcsapás után visszapillantott Cselére.  
Csabi a stégen ült, egyik lábát felhúzta, azon nyugtatta az állát és felettébb mélabúsnak látszott. Csónakos sóhajtott, majd visszaúszott hozzá és újra kimászott mellé.   
Megint belepirult, ahogyan a bőrük egymáshoz simult.


	10. Korrepetálás II.

CSELE

Csónakos ott hasalt a szobája közepén elterülő pihepuha szőnyegen. Csele kezében megremegett a tálca, amikor meglátta Andris derekán a póló alól elővillanó hófehér bőrt.   
Néha arra gondolt, ez már beteges. Lehetetlen ennyire vonzódni Andrishoz. Minden sejtje, minden idegvégződése arra a kis kivillanó tenyérnyi bőrfelületre figyelt.  
– Hoztam inni.  
– Ú, köszi! Úgyis rohadtul unom ezt a Károly Róbert fickót.  
Csele sóhajtott és arra gondolt, Andrisnak a történelem se megy jobban, mint régen a matek.  
– Azért csak nézzük át, aztán majd igyekszel másikat húzni – mondta, miközben Andris feltápászkodott a szőnyegről, és megszerezte a poharát. Csele sajnálta, hogy eltűnt előle Andris derekának bőre, de helyette elővillant a könyökhajlatának puha fehérsége. Csabi nem tudta levenni róla a szemét, és elhatározta, mielőtt meghal, egyszer még megcsókolja ott Andrist.

CSÓNAKOS

Csónakos próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem venné észre, hogy Csabi bámulja. A nyaralás óta egyre többet érezte magán a pillantását, először csak ráröppent, pár pillanatig elidőzött rajta, majd tovább is állt, mint egy pillangó. Aztán egyre bátrabb és bátrabb lett, és mivel nem ütközött ellenállásba, Csabi nyíltan rajta felejtette a pillantását az utóbbi időben.  
Csónakost eddig nem zavarta nagyon, de amikor már ötödszörre olvasta el Károly Róbert adózási rendszerét, mégsem fogott fel belőle semmit, így a szőnyegen mellette fekvő Cseléhez fordult.  
– Mit bámulsz, papuskám?  
– A szerelmen gondolkodtam.  
Csónakos megrezzent. Csele gyorsan folytatta.  
– Mármint, tetszik neked valaki a suliból?  
– Évi a céből. Láttad azokat a szép, hosszú combjait?  
– Aha.  
És Csónakos úgy tett, mintha nem látná a Csele arcára kiülő szomorúságot.


	11. Együtt alváa

CSELE

Csele hallgatott. Csukott szemmel feküdt az ágyán, és Andris szuszogását hallgatta a szobája csendjében. Bennrekedt tüdejében a levegő, ha arra gondolt, hogy az ágya melletti felfújható gumimatracon ott fekszik a fiú, akinek egyetlen érintése elég lenne, hogy elveszítse a fejét. Miután általánosban összebarátkoztak, Andris gyakran, következmények nélkül érintette meg, természetesen és minden zavar nélkül. De Csele észrevette, hogy ebben az utolsó tanévben, Andris kerüli a testi kontaktust. Lehet rájött, hogy hogyan érez iránta és igazából ki nem állhatja a társaságát. Megutálta?  
Csele összeszorította a szemhéjait és megpróbálja kizárni a fejéből az Andrissal kapcsolatos gondolatait, de hamar feladta. Képzeletben újra és újra visszakalandozott a mellette fekvő fiúhoz.  
Inkább hasra fordult és a párnájába fúrta az arcát, hogy le tudja küzdeni a késztetést, hogy lenézzen az ágy szélén és megcsodálja az alvó Csónakost.

CSÓNAKOS

– Alszol?  
Csónakos nem tudott aludni, egyenletesen lélegzett, lehunyta a szemét, már báránykákat is számolt, de nem jött a szemére álom. Aztán meghallotta, hogy Csabi nagyot sóhajtva forgolódik az ágyában.  
– Nem alszom – jött a suttogó válasz.  
Csónakos elmélázott pár pillanatig, mielőtt újra megszólalt.  
– Szerinted ha kijárjuk a gimit, akkor is barátok maradunk? Mármint mi mindannyian, Boka és Nemecsek, meg úgy az egész osztály.  
Sokat kellett várni Csele válaszára, de végül megérkezett.  
– Remélem, hogy nem fogjuk teljesen szem elől veszíteni egymást.


	12. Ölelés

CSELE

Csele vállalhatatlanul részeg volt. A karácsonyi szünet előtti utolsó tanítási nap éjszakáján piásan, egymásba karolva és ballagási dalokat üvöltve sétáltak át a Lánchídon a pesti oldal irányába.  
Csele imádta, ahogyan a hideg szél fújta az alkoholtól kipirult arcát, hallotta a többiek nevetését, érezte Andris karját a derekán. Bizsergett benne a játékosság.  
– Felelsz vagy mersz!  
– Szerintem ez nem a legjobb ötlet...  
– Boka, igazán elengedhetnéd magad néha – intette le Bokát Csónakos.   
– Én akarok! – lelkendezett Nemecsek.  
– Benne vagyok – nevetett Kolnay.  
– Akkor én is – furakodott Barabás Csele és Csónakos közé.  
Csele nevetve végignézett rajtuk, aztán folytatta.  
– Addig tart a játék, míg a hídon vagyunk. Mindenkire egyszer kerül sor.   
A többiek egyetértően bólogattak, bár Csele nem volt biztos benne, hogy mindegyikük megértette, amit mondott.  
– Kezdjük az osztályelnök úrral. Boka, felelsz vagy mersz?  
– Felelek!  
– Mitől félsz legjobban?  
– Attól, hogy valamelyikünk olyan hülyeséget csinál, amit nem lehet helyrehozni.  
A társaság egy pillanatig emésztette a hallottakat, majd Kolnay felüvöltött.  
– Most a Barabás!  
– Kende, felesz vagy mersz?  
– Merek!  
– Hívd fel a béből Enikőt és vallj neki végre szerelmet!  
Barabás eltökélten bólintott, és már kutatott is a zsebében a telefonja után.

CSÓNAKOS

– Andris, felelsz vagy mersz?   
Csónakos megborzongott a téli széltől, és nem akarta észrevenni, hogy Csabi hangja enyhén megremegett, ahogy feltette a kérdést.  
– Merek!  
– Csinálj valami olyat, amit máskor nem szoktál megtenni.  
Csónakos volt az utolsó a játékban. Már csak pár lépés választotta el attól, hogy kibújjon a cselekvés alól, hiszen majdnem véget ért mellette a híd korlátja. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy megfutamodik.  
De Csónakos nem volt gyáva és betartotta a játékszabályokat. Így hát egyszerűen megragadta az előtte sétáló Csabi karját, magához rántotta, és a másik riadt tekintetére ügyet sem vetve szorosan megölelte.


	13. Karácsony

CSELE

Csele az ölelés óta nem volt önmaga. Csak egy összebújást kapott, azóta mégsem találta a helyét. Mintha Andris hozzápréselődő mellkasa, szorosan köréfonodó karjai visszavonhatatlanul felébresztették volna a benne szunnyadó szörnyet. Többet akart, még és még, csókot, ölelést, érintést. Nézte a családját, ahogy ülnek a karácsonyi vacsoránál, és közben pezsgett a vére. A nővére a vőlegénye kezét szorongatta és szerelmesen pislogtak egymásra. Csele utálta őket ezért. Miért adatik meg másnak az, ami neki nem? Hol a fenében van a boldogsága?   
Újra és újra visszakalandozott gondolatban ahhoz az öleléshez, miközben rágta a bejglit. Andris karjai szorosan tartották, lélegzete csiklandozta a tarkóját. Már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy megszólaljon, amikor Andris elengedte, majd lesétált mellette a hídról egy szó nélkül. Senki sem látta a fiúk közül. Egyedül maradt a dübörgő szívével a mellkasában.  
Most meg azt kellett bámulnia, hogy a nővére előtte bújik a vőlegénye karjai közé. Még egy étkezést sem bírtak ki nyugton, folyton fogdosták egymást.  
Csele fájt belül.

CSÓNAKOS

Csónakosnak pufók kiskölyök kora óta a karácsony volt a legkedvesebb ünnepe. Jöttek a rokonok, a család, a barátok, és amilyen tempóban gyűltek az ajándékok, úgy fogyott a sütemény.  
Csónakos idén utálta a karácsonyt, mert ez volt az első, hogy a mamája bejglije helyett a tescós mákos tekercset ették. Ült az egész család a fa mellett, megrendülten hallgattak. Csónakos mamája nyár végén halt meg, nyolcvanhat évesen, de amikor az anyukája elkezdett rendet rakni a mama szobájában, megtalálta a karácsonyra szánt ajándékokat. Csónakos egy halacskás ágyneműt kapott, a mama remegős kézírásával állt rajta, hogy „Bandusnak”.  
Sírt. Elbújt a szobájába, beült a szekrénybe, magára húzta az ajtót és ott zokogott. Közben meg arra gondolt, hogy fel kéne hívni Cselét, de az ölelés óta minden olyan zagyva lett közöttük.


	14. Betegség

CSELE

Csele utált betegnek lenni, mert ilyenkor ronda lett: kivörösödött orr, karikás, lázasan csillogó szemek, sápadt bőr és csapzott haj. Nem volt ura a saját testének, és ez megrémítette. Feküdt a párnán, fetrengett az önsajnálatban és közben fülelt, ki csengethetett egy perccel ezelőtt. Aztán ahogy meghallotta a közeledő lépéseket, máris tudta, hogy ki áll az ajtó előtt.  
Nem akarta, hogy Andris ilyen állapotban lássa. Legszívesebben a feje tetejére borította volna a takarót és a mélyére bújt volna, de ehelyett kevésbé gyerekesen csak alvónak tettette magát.  
Nyílt majd csukódott az ajtó, zoknis léptek surrantak a puha szőnyegen és Csele maga előtt látta, ahogy Andris megérkezik az ágya mellé. Csele várt. Csak várt és várt, de nem történt semmi. Már arra kezdett gyanakodni, hogy Andris megjelenése nem volt több, mint szíve vágyálma lázálomként megjelenve, de ekkor Andris végre megmoccant és leült a Csele íróasztala melletti székre, ami megreccsent.   
Csabi ezt használta fel, hogy eljátssza az ébredését. Álmos tekintettel nézett körbe és Andrisra pillantva akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.  
– Helló, Csipkerózsika! Anyukád üzeni, nemsokára kész a húsleves, készülj!  
Csele sóhajtott, utálta már anyja babusgatását. De nem tudott mérgelődni, mert a szíve olyan dobogást művelt Andris hozzá intézett szavaitól, hogy megszédült. Kipirult az arca, még szerencse, hogy ráfoghatta a lázra.

CSÓNAKOS

Csele szép volt. A betegségtől sápadt bőre még fehérebb lett. Csónakosnak eszébe jutott a tizedikes osztálykirándulás, amikor elmentek Pécsen a Herendi gyárba, az a sok hófehér porcelán világított úgy, mint Csabi bőre. Csónakos vágyat érzett megsimítani ott, ahol a pizsama felső gombja nem volt begombolva. Persze aztán észbe kapott. Micsoda hülyeség, ez biztos csak valami evolúciós ösztön. A gyengék védelme, igen!  
– Boka jegyzeteit hoztam, ő sokkal összeszedettebb és nem rajzolgatja tele a lapjait.  
– Kár, a te megjegyzéseid és rajzaid legalább viccesek – mosolygott Csele.  
– De én olvashatatlanul írok.  
Csónakos lepakolta a füzeteket Csabi asztalára. Márti néni közben behozta a húslevest, átadta Csabinak, majd magukra hagyta őket. Csónakos figyelte, ahogyan Csabi felhúzza az orrát, eszik két kanállal, majd leteszi az ágya melletti éjjeliszekrényre.  
– Ennyi?  
– Nem érzem az ízét.  
– Megetesselek, papuskám?  
Csele erre láthatóan elpirult, ami miatt Csónakos úgy érezte, mondania kell valami nagyon férfiasat.  
– Képzeld, tegnap, míg te az ágyban haldokoltál, én végre összejöttem Évivel.


	15. Tánc

CSELE

Évi szoknyája vakító fehéren pörgött. Hányingere támadt, ahogyan azt figyelte, Andris és a lány mennyire összeillenek. Ez volt a ruhapróbás tánc, az utolsó a szalagavató előtt. A fiúk persze maradhattak utcai ruhában, csak a lányok öltöztek menyasszonynak.  
Hanna csillogó szemekkel bámult fel rá, miután kijött az öltözőből és elé lépett. És ő utálta magát, amiért semmit nem érzett, a legkisebb bizsergést sem.  
– Tetszik? – kérdezte félszegen.  
– Aha. – Csak ennyit tudott mondani, mert elakadt a szava. Andris éppen a derekánál fogva felemelte Évit és úgy pörögtek. A lány kacagása végigzengett az aulán. A csók látványa annyira fájt, hogy úgy érezte, vasmarok szorongatja a mellkasát.   
Kényszeredetten rámosolygott Hannára, hogy el ne sírja magát.

CSÓNAKOS

Csabi nem került elő, lassan minden évfolyamtársuk elköszönt, a lányoknak is haza kellett indulni. Andris végül egyedül maradt. Még mindig fülig ért a mosolya, a tánc eksztázisa és Évi öröme rá is átragadt, beleivódott a sejtjeibe.  
Végül nem bírt tovább várni, ezért bement Csabi után a mosdóba. A fiú a kezét mosta épp, a neon sárgás fényében is furcsa volt az arca, de Andris csak akkor jött rá, miért, amikor közelebb lépett.  
– Sírtál?  
– Dehogy.  
– Tizenkét éve ismerlek, tudom milyen az arcod bőgés után. Mi történt?  
Csabi a víz alá tartott kezét bámulta, és úgy vonta meg a vállát, mint aki a világ súlyát cipeli rajta.  
Csónakos késztetést érzett, hogy megsimítsa, de inkább a saját combjához szorította a tenyerét. Várt.  
– Én csak... Hanna, szerintem ő... én meg nem... Áh. Hagyjuk, jó?  
Csónakos csak pár pillanatig gondolkodott, mit kellene csinálnia, aztán elzárta a csapot, megragadta Csabit és kirángatta a vécéből. Vizes keze folyton ki akart csúszni az övéből, de szorosan fogta.  
Az aula üresen ásított, lekapcsolták a fényeket, mindenki elment. Felvették a kabátokat, Csónakos csak odakint szólalt meg.  
– Gyere, meghívlak egy fagyi meg krumpli kombóra.  
Tizenkét perc múlva leültek a legközelebbi Meki egyik piros asztalához. Csónakos elmélázva figyelte, ahogy Csabi a sültkrumplit enyhén reszkető kézzel mártogatta a vanília fagyiba.  
– Köszönöm.  
– Jobb kedved van?  
Csabi mosolyogva bólintott.  
Csónakos latolgatta magában pár pillanatig, hogy felhozza a témát, mégis miért zuhant Csabi ennyire össze, de aztán úgy döntött, hagyja a fenébe az egészet. Végülis ő sem szeretné, ha arról faggatnák, miért sírt.


	16. Péntek este

CSELE

Ezek a péntek esték tartották életben azóta, hogy befejezték a gimnáziumot és egyetemre mentek. Ezeken a napokon végre újra láthatta Andrist.  
Közösen ültek a Neked csak Dezső!-ben. Barabás találta nemrég a helyet, és annyira jót derültek a nevén, hogy azóta ideszoktak. Ráadásul a sok finom kézműves sör Cselének is ízlett, pedig ő inkább a borokat szerette.  
Hangosak voltak és kicsit már részegek, mindenki sokat ivott, kivéve Cselét. Nem engedhette meg magának, hogy lerészegedjen, és ne emlékezzen az Andrissal eltöltött összes percre és pillanatra. Most is csak csendben ült és figyelte a többieket. Igen, hiába lett vége a középiskolának, ők heten továbbra is jó barátok maradtak. Keserédes érzés volt. Eszébe jutott az az éjszaka, amikor Andrissal hajnalig beszélgettek mindenről, többek között arról is, milyen lesz egyetemre menni, Csele szívesen visszaült volna Nemecsek mellé az iskolapadba, vagy Andris mellé, az még jobb lett volna.  
– ... szenzációs a csaj, de komolyan. Életemben senkivel sem röhögtem még ilyen sokat. Asszem legközelebb elhozom, hogy megismerhessétek.  
Csele megdermedt, de még jobban megijesztette Boka felé rebbenő pillantása. Gyorsan elmosolyodott, úgy mondta.  
– Alig várom, hogy megismerhessem!  
– Imádni fogod, Csabi!

CSÓNAKOS

Hazafelé sétáltak az Üllői úton, hajnal három felé járhatott már. Nagy ritkán elhaladt mellettük egy autó, de egyébként csendes volt a környék. Vagyis az lett volna, ha Barabás nem üvölt fel hangosan.  
– Felelsz vagy mersz! Egy kör.  
Csónakos végiggondolta, van-e bármi titkolni valója, aztán felkiáltott.  
– Benne vagyok!  
Sorban csatlakoztak a többiek is, csak Csabi húzódozott, de végül őt is rávették.  
– Felelsz vagy mersz? – szegezte Csónakosnak Barabás a kérdést.  
– Merek!  
– Szaladj át a túloldalra és vissza akkor, amikor a kocsiknak zöld van.  
– Ezt nem kéne – szólalt meg azonnal Boka.  
– Nyugi, kihalt az egész szar, simán megoldom – felelte lelkesen. Ebben a pillanatban elhúzott mellettük egy autó. Csónakos felnevetett és már neki is iramodott volna, amikor Csabi elkapta a csuklóját.  
– Andris, ne, kérlek, ne csináld.  
– Ne félj, Csabika, visszajövök hozzád. – Imádta az érzést, ahogyan végigszáguldott testén az adrenalin. Gyors mozdulattal rázta le Csabi kezét, és vágtatott végig az Üllöi út összes sávján keresztben. Egy fekete Audi rádudált, amikor meglátta, de messze volt, így Andris gond nélkül ért át a páros oldalra.  
Megnézte a fiúkat. Barabás és Kolnay vihogtak. Nemecsek riadtan toporgott, Geréb mellette összefűzött karral figyelt. Csabi Boka mellkasába fúrta a fejét, Jancsi tekintete olyan élesen világított rá, hogy elszégyellte magát. Amikor látta, hogy Boka keze Csabi hátát simogatja, újra megmoccant a belsőjében valami, ami évek óta eltemetve pihent odabent.  
Amint újra zöldre váltott az autósok lámpája, Csónakos megindult. Igaz, hogy egy fehér Lada majdnem elcsapta és veszettül ordítottak rá az autó utasai, Csónakos végül épségben megérkezett.  
Gombóccal a gyomrában fogadta a gratulációkat. De Boka tekintete miatt nem tudott örülni. Csabi meg sírt, ó, a picsába.  
– Hé, hé, Csabika. Itt vagyok, semmi baj.   
Csónakos magához húzta Csabit, Boka pedig nekiállt továbbterelni a fiúkat. Barabás és Kolnay máris összevesztek azon, hogy kinek jutott eszébe ez a hülye ötlet.  
Csónakos megpróbált ránézni Csabi arcára, de fiú teljesen a mellkasához bújt.  
– Csabi, sajnálom, hülye ötlet volt.  
– Te... te nem érted, és soha nem is fogod. Nekem ez, nem... nem megy.   
Csónakos csak bámult a keresztutcán elrohanó Csabi után. Mégis mi a szarért borult ki ennyire egy kis hülyeség miatt?


	17. Bemutatás

CSELE

Nagyon sokat gondolkozott rajta, hogy eljöjjön-e. Nehéz hét állt mögötte. Boka a Felelsz vagy mersz utáni nap felhívta, találkoztak és végre elmondta valakinek. A hangosan kimondott szavak zökkenve szöktek ki a szájából: Szeretem Andrist.  
Boka meghallgatta, megértette, de nem hitegette, és nem mondta meg, hogy mit kellene tennie. Csele a hét hátralévő részében szenvedett. Amióta hangosan kimondta, még őrjítőbbnek érezte a helyzetét. Túl valóságos lett, és túl fájdalmas.  
Abban a pillanatban, amikor Andris belépett kézen fogva a lánnyal, Csele úgy érezte, darabokra hullik körülötte a valóság, mint egy összetört tükör darabkái, suhantak el mellette a pillanatok, amíg Andris és a lány odasétáltak az asztalukhoz, és ezek a pillanatok fájtak, megkarcolták a szívét.  
– Sziasztok! Ő itt Virág.  
– Bah – Csele megrémült, amikor mindenki felé fordult. Nem akart ő mondani semmit, csak épp arra gondolt, micsoda egy ronda név ez Andris szerelméhez.  
– Sziasztok – mosolygott mindenkire a lány. Hosszú fekete, apró fonatos rasztahaja volt, ami egészen a fenekéig ért, színes gyöngyök koccantak egymáshoz, amikor mozgatta a fejét. Csele majdnem felvihogott, a szájára kellett szorítania a kezét.   
Ó, a francba! Már így is túl sok sört ivott, de biztos volt benne, hogy Andris és a lány látványa további korsókra fogja kényszeríteni. Nem is baj, évek óta nem rúgott be úgy igazán.  
Andris leült, Virág belecsüccsent az ölébe, ő pedig ezzel a lendülettel állt fel, hogy hozzon magának egy újabb korsóval. Egy óra, talán annyi idő után már leléphet, és nem lesz belőle harag.

CSÓNAKOS

Csónakos boldog lehetett volna, de nem tudott ellazulni, hiába csókolgatta Virág a nyakát, ő Csabit bámulta, aki az asztal túloldalán összefűzött karokkal duzzogott. Még a lábait is keresztbe rakta. Ha kettesben lettek volna, egyszerűen csak mellé ül, oldalba böki és megkérdezi tőle: Miért zárkózol így be, Csabika?  
De itt volt mindenki és Csónakos egyre jobban felmérgesedett azon, hogy egyetlen percnek sem tud örülni, mert Csabi nem hagyja. Pedig ő igazán kedvelte Virágot, a lány vicces volt, szép, belevaló, jó az ágyban és még a zenei ízlésük is passzolt.  
Ebben a pillanatban jött rá, hogy fogalma sincsen, Csabi járt-e valaha valakivel. Basszus, mi van, ha még szűz? Miért nem beszéltek soha erről? Miért terelte el Csabi a témát mindig? És ami a legfontosabb: miért most jutott neki mindez eszébe?  
Virág abbahagyta a nyaka csókolgatását és valamit lelkesen csacsogni kezdett, de nem tudott rá figyelni.  
– Mi a fasz bajod van? – tört felszínre belőle a harag, amikor Csabi tüntetőleg a másik irányba fordította a fejét.  
Mindenki elhallgatott. Körülöttük szólt a zene, zajongtak és beszélgettek a vendégek, de ők olyan csendbe fagyva ültek, mintha meghalt volna valaki.  
– Hozzám beszélsz? – kérdezte Csele furcsán gúnyos hangon.  
Csónakos nem értett semmit.  
– Hát ki máshoz, a picsába. Mit hisztizel? – érezte, hogy túllő a célon, egészen máshogy alakult a beszélgetés, mint ahogy azt szerette volna.  
– Na, Bandi... – simította Virág a tenyerét a karjára.  
– Nem hisztizek, csak nincsen kedvem azt bámulni, ahogyan a csajod kiszívja a nyakadat.  
– Hé, láttátok a legújabb Star Wars filmet? Szerintem...  
Ez Ernő volt, de egyből csendben maradt, amint Csónakos rápillantott.  
– Kijönnél velem? – kérdezte Csónakos, hátha menthető még ez a beszélgetés.  
– Mégis minek? Mit akarnál te tőlem kettesben? – Tényleg keserűséget és féltékenységet hallott?   
Talán az Csabi baja, hogy még soha nem volt senkije és fáj neki látni, ahogy a legjobb barátja boldog?  
– Nyugi már, Csabika. Szerezzek neked is egy csajt?  
Boka felszisszent. Csónakos rákapta a tekintetét, de Jancsi lehajtotta a fejét és az egyik poháralátétet babrálta. Boka tud valamit! Már éppen rákérdezett volna, de ekkor Csabi felpattant és kioldalazott az asztaluktól, majdnem lelökve a székéről Nemecseket.  
– Ne már, most mi rosszat mondtam?  
Csabi végre ránézett. Csónakos dühös tekintetre számított, de Csabi maga volt a szomorúság.   
– Semmit, Andris. Bocsánat, de túl fáradt vagyok. Hazamegyek, sziasztok.


	18. Virág

CSELE

Csele megpróbálta elfogadni Virág létezését, azt, hogy ő is a csapatuk tagja lett. Csakhogy a lány megjelenése változást indított el közöttük. Ha Andris elhozhatta a barátnőjét, akkor erre mindenki feljogosultnak érezte magát. Nem volt olyan este, hogy csak ők heten ültek volna az asztalnál.   
Csele pedig minden egyes új ember bemutatásakor még magányosabbnak és még szomorúbbnak érezte magát. Egy péntek este Boka ült mellette, Csele csak úgy poénból kérdezett rá.  
– Neled nincs barátnőd?  
– De van.  
– És miért nem hozod el? – Abban a pillanatban, hogy kimondta a kérdést, tudta, hogy mi lenne a válasz. Boka volt olyan gáláns, hogy a saját péntek esti boldogságát a háttérbe szorította, csak azért, hogy Csele kevésbé érezze magát rosszul.  
Fájt, ez majdnem annyira fájt, mint Virág megjelenése.   
Arra gondolt, talán összejöhetne valakivel. Találnia kellene egy fiút vagy lányt. Fogalma sem volt róla, kihez vonzódna, neki mindig is Andris volt az egyetlen.

CSÓNAKOS

– Annyira örülök, hogy neked is van valakid. Mikor mutatod be? – kérdezte Csabit.  
A Margit-sziget futópályáján kocogtak egymás mellett. Végre itt volt a tavasz, Csónakos hiányolta, hogy évezredek óta nem csináltak közös programot Csabival.  
– Majd, ha komoly lesz.  
Jó volt Csabit végre boldogabbnak látni. Arca kipirult a futástól, szemei boldogan csillogtak.  
– És hogy hívják?  
– Ööö... Anna.  
– Ennyit kellett gondolkodnod rajta?  
– Csak tudod, még nem szoktam meg, hogy van. – Csabi elpirult, majd begyorsított. Csónakos igazán reménykedett benne, hogy végre kevesebb lesz köztük a feszültség.  
Furcsa volt elképzelni Csabit egy lánnyal, sőt, furcsa volt elképzelni Csabit bárkivel. Csónakos fájó lüktetést érzett a mellkasában, így inkább járásra lassított. Biztos csak egy kis levegő szorult be.  
Mikor újra Csabi mellé ért, addigra végre összeszedte magát, hogy elmondja a jó hírt.  
– Megkértem Virág kezét, nyáron összeházasodunk. Ha más nem, akkor mindenképpen el kell hoznod őt az esküvőre.


	19. Legénybúcsú

CSELE

Csele a kanapén ült és a tévét nézte, közben pedig nagyon próbált arra összpontosítani, hogy ne Andrison és a legénybúcsúján járjon az esze. Nem akarta tönkretenni, szerette volna, ha Andris nem úgy emlékszik arra az estére, hogy a legjobb barátja megint „hisztizett". Hiába tett meg mindent azért, hogy megkedvelje Virágot, mégsem hitte, hogy őszintén tudna koccintani Andris és a lány boldogságára.   
Miután elrohant az első találkozáskor, Boka összekaparta a földről. Csabi rájött, hogy ha nem akarja teljesen elveszíteni Andrist, akkor össze kell szednie magát és megpróbálni megszeretni Virágot. Ezzel telt el egy egész év. Minden alkalommal, amikor Virágra mosolygott, legszívesebben orrba verte volna saját magát.  
Amikor Csónakos üvöltve dörömbölni kezdett az ajtaján, Csele azonnal megbánta, hogy nem ment el mégis. Felkészült rá lélekben, hogy meghallgassa, mekkora egy szemétláda. Aztán beengedte, és Andris máris rázúdította a mondandóját.  
– Boka azt mondta, hagyjalak békén, hogy majd az esküvőn úgyis találkozunk holnapután, de el kellett jönnöm, hogy elmondjam, hogy baszd meg, Csabi! A legjobb barátom vagy, erre szarsz eljönni a legénybúcsúmra, pedig az összes közül te lettél volna az egyetlen, akit akartam, hogy ott legyen.  
Csónakos szinte levegőt sem vett, úgy beszélt tovább, nem tűnt annyira részegnek, mint amennyire Csele számított rá.  
– Mert te voltál a legfontosabb, az, hogy te örülj nekem, drukkolj a boldogságomnak, ehelyett szarsz a fejemre, és még csak egy kurva messenger üzenetet sem voltál képes begépelni, hát baszd meg!  
– Bejössz? – súgta Csele. Nem akarta még jobban idegesíteni Andrist, de hajnal három volt és visszhangzott a folyosó Andris ordibálásától.  
Andris bólintott, belépett az ajtón, becsukta maga mögött, és már látszott rajta, hogy folytatni készül az ordibálást, de megdermedt.  
– Mi ez a disznóól?  
Csele pedig arra gondolt, hogy ő biztosan nem egészen normális, de ettől a kérdéstől csak még szerelmesebbnek érezte magát.  
Becsukta a szemét és azért könyörgött, hogy Andris ne rakja össze a képet. Legyen olyan vak, mint az elmúlt tizenöt év alatt.   
– Fagyi, papirzsepi, nyálas romantikus film, gyertya? Úristen, vagy csajjá változtál vagy szerelmi bánatod van... Csabika, azt se tudtam, hogy összejöttél valakivel Anna után.  
Csele lesütött szemmel állt a saját nappalija közepén. Hirtelen megbódult a gondolatra, hogy itt áll előtte élete nagy lehetősége, és ez őrült cselekedetekre ösztökélte. Szíve dübörgött a mellkasában, ha arra gondolt, hogy bevallhatná az érzéseit.  
– Mert nem is jöttem – válaszolta végül.  
– Akkor Anna?  
– Nincs és nem is volt Anna.  
Csele érezte, hogy kipirul az arca, ahogyan elkezdte bevallani a hazugságai egy részét. Meglepődött, hogy Andris nem tette szóvá, hanem tovább kérdezett.  
– Ez akkor reménytelen szerelem?  
Csele nem válaszolt.  
– És ki a csaj? Ismerem?  
– Fiú. – Képtelen volt hazudni. Halkan súgta maga elé a szót, és a csíkos zokniját figyelte.  
– És ki a fiú? Ismerem?  
Andris közelebb lépett. Cselét megcsapta a ruhájából áradó illata, ami cigi és alkohol szagával keveredett.   
Csele csak nézte a tekintetét és megszédítette mindaz, amit látni vélt benne. Lehetséges, hogy tizenöt év alatt nem ismerte meg eléggé Andrist?  
Andrist, aki még közelebb lépett, majdnem összeért az orruk. Csele végigbizsergett a gondolatra. Az üllői utas bőgés óta szinte egymáshoz sem értek, és az sem volt egy jó emlék.  
– Lehetnél végre egyszer bátor, Csabi.  
Csele becsukta a szemét, úgy súgta.  
– Te vagy az, Andris.

CSÓNAKOS

Csabi ajka puha volt. Csónakos végre megértette az elcsépelt pillangós és tűzijátékos hasonlatokat. Eddig sosem érzett ilyet, Virággal sem, de remegő térdei alig bírták el a súlyát, még jó, hogy ott volt Csabi és bele tudott kapaszkodni.  
– Tudtad?  
– Abban a szent pillanatban jöttem rá, amikor megláttam Matthew McConaughey képét.  
– Hogyhogy?  
– Egyszer a nővéred mesélte, hogy ha szerelmi bánata van, mindig a Hogyan veszíts el egy pasit tíz nap alattot nézi.   
– Ez igaz – mosolygott Csele.   
– Utána már nem volt nehéz összerakni a dolgokat, főleg, hogy Boka is a lelkemre beszélt. Olyanokat mondott, hogy legyek kedves és ne törjem össze még jobban a szíved.  
– Kinyírom! – Csabi lehelete megcsiklandozta Csónakos nyakán a pihéket.  
Csónakos nem akart gondolkodni. Élvezte az érzést, amit az jelentett, hogy Csabit foghatja a karjai között. Elbódult az illatától, a bőre érintésétől és újra meg akarta csókolni, de Csabi eltolta magától.  
– Mennyire vagy részeg?  
– Egy kicsit – vont vállat.  
Csónakos nem értette, miért találja Csabit ennyire gyönyörűnek, de újra előrelendült, mert a puha ajkak csábították. Csakhogy Csabi elfordult tőle.  
– Akarod ezt?  
Csónakos hallgatott.  
– Mi lesz Virággal?  
A picsába! Beletúrt a hajába, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy ő két nap múlva megházasodik. Úgy érezte, mintha kiszorították volna a tüdejéből a levegőt. Csak akkor tudott újra normálisan lélegezni, amikor futólépésben leért az utcára.


	20. Gyötrelmek

CSELE

Csele, mióta az eszét tudta, csakis arra vágyott, hogy Andris megcsókolja. Huszonegy évet élt le az életéből úgy, hogy enma csókolt meg senkit.És habár az első csók borzasztóan jó érzés volt, Csele nem tudott neki önfeledten örülni, nem, amíg lehet, hogy Andris elveszi Virágot. Ráadásul ez az első csók nem az az éteri és tiszta csoda volt, amilyennek képzelte. Ez a csók megcsalásból született, és habár Csele nem kedvelte Virágot, mégsem érezte jól magát emiatt. Másra számított, szebbre, többre és legfőképpen igazabbra. Mindent elsöprő szerelemből születő csókot álmodott meg, nem pedig egy dühös és félrészeg csókot.  
Andris szó nélkül elrohant, Csele pedig lerogyott a kanapéra, és csak bámult maga elé. Nem sokkal később elővette a telefonját, és ráírt Bokára: _Megcsókolt._  
Hiába volt hajnali három, egy perc múlva már rezgett is, de Cselének nem volt ereje felvenni. Remélte, hogy Boka ezután Andrist hívja és sikerül elsimítania a dolgokat. Eldőlt a kanapén és utálta magát, amiért ennek sem tud örülni, pedig ez a csók volt eddig a legtöbb, amit Andristól kapott az elmúlt tizenöt év alatt.  
Már világosodott, amikor egyik kétségbeesett gondolatából a másikba sodródva elnyomta az álom.

CSÓNAKOS

Boka előregörnyedve ült mellette padon. Hajnalodott. Mind a ketten félig kihűlt kávét szürcsölgettek. Csónakos elmesélte, hogy mi történt Csabinál.  
– Te tényleg nem tudtad?  
– Nem – sóhajtotta.  
Boka lemondóan megrázta a fejét.   
– Mit gondoltál, miért nem kedveli Virágot?  
– Azt hittem, féltékeny... de nem úgy! Hanem mert neki még nem volt barátnője.  
Boka rápillantott és tekintetében ott ült a kimondatlan gondolata: _Te egy igazi hülye vagy, Andris._  
– Miért csókoltad meg?  
– Én... nem tudom... csak ott állt előttem, és hirtelen összeállt minden. Basszus, megvilágosodtam, hogy miért volt az a sok pirulás, meg hiszti, meg gyerekként miért bámult annyit, meg bökte nekem a könyökét állandóan a padban... olyan rohadt csontos könyöke van, el se hiszed! És amikor megöleltem, azután is olyan furcsán...  
– Várj! – Boka kiegyenesedett ültében. – Mikor ölelted meg?  
– Ööö... tizenkettedikben, a karácsonyi szünet előtt.  
– Nem emlékszem.  
– Felelsz vagy merszeztünk, a Lánchídon voltunk, amikor azt mondta, tegyek meg valamit, amit nem szoktam.  
– És erre te megölelted.  
– Aha.  
– A Lánchídon.  
– Aha.  
– Csabinak van egy lánchidas kulcstartója.  
Hallgattak. Csónakos újra és újra végiggondolta az elmúlt tizenöt évet, miközben kortyolgatta a kávét. Hogy a picsába lehetett ennyire vak? És különben is, mi a francért csókolta meg Csabit?  
– Emlékszem – kezdte Boka –, hogy egyszer, még a gimiben megkérdezted, miért vagy te Csabi legjobb barátja. Azt mondtam, nem tudom.   
Csónakos bólintott, de nem szólalt meg, nem akarta félbeszakítani Bokát.  
– Pedig abban a pillanatban arra gondoltam, hogy azért, mert szükséged volt Csabira, valakire, aki feltétel nélkül sze... ott van melletted.  
– Miért?  
– Mert apád lelépett, meghalt a mamád és anyukád meg annyit dolgozott, ráadásul ott a nevelőapád... Akkor arra gondoltam, ezért voltál mindig Csabi mellett. Fogalmam sincs, milyenek voltatok az általánosban, de én úgy képzeltem, Csabi az első naptól kezdve ott volt melletted.  
– Az első napon egymás mellé ültünk – mosolygott Csónakos. – Aztán nem lehetett rólam lerázni, pedig a legelején, még elsőben, ki nem állhattam.  
Csónakos előtt felrémlett a vékony, szeplős Csele képe, aki visítva nevet a homokozóban, amikor a szél messzire viszi a homokot, amit Csónakos szétszórt a fejük felett.  
– Mi lesz Virággal? – rángatta vissza Boka kérdése az emlékei közül.  
– Nem vehetem el, amíg nem tisztázom magamban a dolgokat.  
Csónakos elszánta már magát ezügyben. Boka tekintetéből egyetértés sugárzott.  
– És Csabi?  
– Én... nem tudom, tudom-e szeretni úgy, ahogy ő szeret engem.  
Csónakos látta, hogy Boka kinyitja a száját, majd visszacsukja. Erős vonallá préselődő ajkai azt sugallták, erővel tartja vissza magát, hogy beszéljen.  
– Jancsi, mondd nyugodtan!  
– Nem mondhatom. Ebbe senki sem szólhat bele, neked kell tudnod.


	21. Vallomások

CSELE

 **Kedves** _[töröl]_ András _[/töröl]_ **Andris!**

**Elnézésedet kell kérnem, hogy nem személyesen vagy legalább telefonon, hanem emailben kerestelek meg. Tartok tőle, hogy képtelen lennék mindent rendesen elmondani. Ahogy ismerlek, biztosan folyton félbeszakítanál vagy elhülyülnéd az egészet. Én pedig hagynám, hogy eltereld a témát, mert mindig a könnyebbik utat választottam.**

**A könnyebbik utat, amikor hallgattam éveken át.**   
_[töröl]_ Amikor a padban ülve bámultalak. El sem hiszed, milyen szép volt a bőröd az álmos napsütésben a fizika terem közepén. Nem szóltam, pedig majd megőrültem, amikor a közös könyv lapjai fölé bújva nevettünk, miközben bajszot rajzoltunk a híres írok és uralkodók képére. Máig emlékszem a kalóz Petőfire! Azokban a percekben azt éreztem, a mennyországban vagyok. És amikor néha hozzám értél teljesen elbódultam. És a könyökhajlatod, azt hiszem az a kedvenc részem rajtad! Talán még a közös padunkban el kellett volna mondanom. Vagy amikor a Balatonon egy sátorban aludtunk a csillagos ég alatt. Vagy amikor mekiztünk. Vagy amikor együtt tanultunk. Vagy csak egy sima átlagos délután. Oda kellett volna állnom eléd és... _[/töröl]_  
 **Ezért bocsánatot kell kérnem. Nem is tudom, honnan hittem, hogy rájössz az érzéseimre, ha én nem mondom el.**

 **Egész éjjel azon gondolkoztam, hogy nekem tetszett ez a meg nem értett, reménytelenül szerelmes karakter, igazi áldozatszerep. Hosszú évekig lubickoltam ebben az érzésben. Bármennyire hülyén hangzik, de biztonságos volt, mert ismertelek és ismertem magamat is. Tudtam mi történhet meg és mi nem.** _[töröl]_ Fájt, néha rohadtul fájt, azt hiszem, többször éreztem nyomorultul magam, mint boldognak, de egy mosolyod is elég volt már, hogy... _[/töröl]_  
 **Azt hiszem, nem is beléd, hanem magába a szerelembe** _[töröl]_ vagyok _[/töröl]_ **voltam szerelmes. Nem tudom, érted-e, amit el szeretnék mondani.**

 _[töröl]_ Habár akárhányszor látlak majd Virággal _[/töröl]_

 **Virág nagyon kedves lány, szeretném, ha bűntudat nélkül lennél vele és vennéd el feleségül. Kérlek, tedd meg!** _[töröl]_ Engem pedig hagyj megpusztulni fhodbelfbdosnfkosndjfisknf _[/töröl]_  
Én pedig akkor talán végre képes leszek továbblépni. _[töröl]_ Hiszen soha nem szerettem senki mást. Úgy ragyogtad be a világomat, mint egy csillag, te vagy az univerzumom központja. _[/töröl]_

 **Ha most itt állnál, akkor is azt tudnám csak mondani, hogy sajnálom, hogy összezavartalak. De talán ez a csók tökéletes volt arra, hogy** _[töröl]_ ó, basszameg[/töröl], **felnyissa a szemem, és lássam, hogy mi nem működnénk együtt. Te mást szeretsz, nekem végre szabadon kell ereszteni az irántad való** _[töröl]_ szerelmemet _[/töröl]_ **megszokásomat.**

 **Ha itt lennél,** _[töröl]_ és látnád a könnyeimet, _[/töröl]_ **most békejobbot nyújtanék és remélem, hogy elfogadnád. Szeretnék újra a barátod lenni, csak a barátod.**

**A csókról csak Bokának beszéltem, de ő megérti. Kérlek, próbáljuk elfelejteni!**

**Megtennéd értem, hogy amikor a legközelebb találkozunk, úgy viselkedsz velem, mint mindig?** _[töröl]_ Lehet, hogy bele fogok gebedni, de _[/töröl]_ **Én is olyan leszek, mint amikor a legjobb barátommal találkozom. Ha ezt sikerülne megtenni, azt hiszem, képes lennék egyszerűen továbblépni és megtalálni az igazi boldogságot.**

**Köszönöm.**

_[töröl]_ Szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek, kérlek, szeress viszont! Csak titokban, vagy bárhogy, csak érj hozzám, ölelj meg, csókolj vagy üss, vagy csak nézz rám, ne utálj meg, kérlek, ha végleg elveszítelek én... _[/töröl]_

**Igaz barátod:**

_[töröl]_ Csele _[/töröl]_ **Csabi**

CSÓNAKOS

 **Csónakos András** (19:45) -> _Herczeg Virág_

Szia!

Csak még el akartam mondani, hogy sajnálom

Kurvára fáj az állam

El kellett húznom tőled, mert féltem, hogy agyonversz

Viszont ezt még el kell mondanom

Szóval, Virág, csak félig hallgattál végig

Tudom, hogy utálsz

És a picsába kívánod, hogy itt írogassak neked messengeren

De sajnálom, oké?

Jobb így, mintha két év múlva derült volna ki

Magamat sem ismerem, a gondolataimat és érzéseimet se

Bocsánat, hogy ekkora gyökér voltam

Egy fasz, szemét, seggfej, amit csak akarsz

Bocsánat!


	22. Csend

CSELE

Csele szenvedett, mert minden másképp történt, mint ahogy elképzelte. Kínos és feszült csendre számított, zavarra és elkapott pillantásokra, de ehelyett mellbe vágta a valóság: Andris elmenekült.  
Csele a csók utáni első pénteken útra kelt a szokásos közös sörözésre. A gyomra egy csomóba ugrott, úgy várta a találkozást. Fogadalmat tett önmagának, hogy a közömbösség állarca mögé bújik. Kedves lesz, de óvatosan távolságtartó. Egy csendes, mindig elérhető jó barát. Fejében össze-vissza kergetőztek a gondolatok.  
Andris egész este nem jelent meg. Csele úgy érezte, elárulták. Persze, meg tudta érteni, hogy Andris látni sem akarja, hogy utálja, még az is lehet, hogy gyűlöli.  
Boka tartotta benne a lelket. Mint kiderült egyedül ő az, akivel Andris hajlandó volt szóba állni. A többiek semmit sem tudtak a csókról, és hogy miért nem lett semmi az esküvőből.

CSÓNAKOS

Csónakos feküdt az ágyán és bámulta a plafont. Nosztalgiázott. Maga sem értette, mi ütött belé, de folyton eszébe jutottak a gyerekkori emlékei. Csabi mindenhol ott volt. Az első gondolatoknál megpróbált előle elmenekülni és olyan emléket találni, ahol Csabi nincs jelen. Volt ilyen, de mindegyiktől nyomorultul érezte magát: amikor az apja lelépett, amikor a nevelőapja először elverte, amikor a mamája meghalt. Nem akart ezekre gondolni, így hát inkább feladta az elméjével való fogócskázást, becsukta a szemét és hagyta, hogy elárasszák a saját gondolatai.  
Csabi, ahogy keresztbe veti egyik lábát a másikon, a csuklója a térdén, kivillan a hófehér bőre a bordó pulcsi alól.  
Csabi, ahogy megrázza a fejét és nevet.  
Csabi, amikor átkarolja a nyakát és összenevetnek.  
Csabi, ahogy mellékucorodik Kolnayék kanapéján, mert fél a horrortól, amit néznek.  
Csabi, ahogy nutellát nyalogat le egy kiskanálról.  
Csabi, aki sír, mert leejtette az eperfagyiját az osztálykiránduláson. Az ajka lebiggyed. Szeplős képén pipacspiros foltok éktelenkednek.  
Csabi, ahogy fekszik a Balaton partján a törülközőjén, karja átvetve az arca előtt, még alig barnult le a bőre.  
– Baszki – nyögte Csónakos. Megrázta a fejét.  
Csabi, Csabi, Csabi és Csabi.  
Még szerencse, hogy ez az utóbbi emlék eszébe jutatta a Balatont. Feltápászkodott az ágyról, a szekrényből előkereste a hátizsákját és pakolni kezdett.


	23. Önmagam

CSELE

Három péntek telt el, mindenki levizsgázott, kitört a nyár, de Andrisnak még mindig semmi híre sem volt. Csele úgy döntött, itt az ideje továbblépni. Andris csendje csakis azt jelentheti, hogy el akarja őt felejteni, ki akarja paterolni az életéből. Hát legyen!  
Cselét ez a dac lázadásra késztette. Elment Ernővel bulizni. Figyelte a lányokat és a fiúkat, de semmit sem moccantottak meg benne. Így hát ezen a harmadik pénteken épp olyan összetörten ült a többiek között, mint a legelsőn. Csakhogy most már másokat is zavart Andris hiánya.  
– Nem veszi fel a telefont? – kérdezte halkan Nemecsek.  
– Két hete semmi. Azt írta, a Balatonon van. Gondolkodik – mondta Boka és Cselére pillantott.  
– Mi a szaron kell két hetet gondolkodni? Ráadásul pont a Csónakosnak? – értetlenkedett Barabás.  
– Elhagyta a menyasszonya, te hülye – vágta hátba Kolnay.  
– Én azt hittem, Csónakos vonta vissza – kotyogott bele Nemecsek megint.  
Csele Bokával beszélgetett. Hang nélkül, csak pillantásokkal. Ilyesmiről volt szó:  
 _„Elmondjuk?” „A te döntésed.” „Szerinted megutálnak?” „Ismered őket. Mit gondolsz?” „És ha megutálnak?” „Jó fiúk.”_  
– Megtudhatnánk, miről folyik a diskurzus? – Geréb hangja nyugodtan csengett.  
Csele arra eszmélt, hogy síri csend van az asztalnál és mindenki őket bámulja. Nagyot sóhajtott.  
– El kell mondanom valamit – kezdte Csele. Remélte, hogy nem fordul minden még rosszabbra.

CSÓNAKOS

Csónakos szerette a Balatontól három utcára fekvő kis nyaralót. Igaz, hogy nem volt nagy, de a remeteéletéhez tökéletesebb menedék nem is kellett.  
Két és fél hete lakott itt. Menekült, és a hely befogadta, így hát hálából lefestette a kerítést, kitakarította a féléves bezártság porát, kigazolta a kertet és megmetszette a fákat, igaz, ez utóbbi nem sikerült tökéletesre, de hát Bálint gazda cikke és a youtube videók csak ennyit tudtak segíteni. Kikapcsolta a netet a telefonján, naponta egyszer felhívta az anyukáját, reggel elment bevásárolni, este úszott a Balatonban. Így teltek a napjai.  
És közben gondolkodott.  
Amíg a kerítést festette, rájött, hogy Csabi volt az, aki mindig vele volt. Ha nem, akkor csak szar dolgok történtek az életében.  
Söprés közben arra jött rá, hogy egyáltalán nem zavarja a tudat, hogy megcsókolta Csabit.  
A kert gazolása közben bevallotta magának, hogy Csabi szép és vonzó. Mi másért csókolta volna meg?  
Amikor pedig Csabi megjelent a kapuban a nyár pöttyözte szeplőivel, rövid sortjából kivillanó hegyes térdeivel, szélfútta hajával, Csónakos úgy érezte, szereti.


	24. Második első csók

CSELE

– Csabi? Mi a szent szart kerestek ti itt?  
Csele megborzongott Andris régen nem hallott, kissé karcosan szóló hangjától. Mögötte a fiúk illedelmesen várakoztak. Csele tudta, hogy Andris nem olyan hülye, hogy ennek okát ne találja ki egyből, de mégsem volt hosszú a kínos feszengés, mert Boka előrelépett.  
– Szia, Andris – nyújtott kezet. – Remélem, nem haragszol, de hiányoztál.  
Csele elmosolyodott. Ezért szerette Bokát. Mindig tudta, mit, mikor és hogyan kell mondani.  
Csele próbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy minden rendben lesz. Most már rajta múlik minden. Egyszerűen csak el kell hinnie, hogy minden úgy van, ahogyan azt az Andrisnak írt emailben megfogalmazta három héttel ezelőtt.  
– És milyen a remeteélet? – Szerencsére vidámnak csengett a hangja.  
Andris csak bámult rá összezavarodva. Végre a többiek is észbe kaptak, és egy perc múlva már azon ment a vita, ki aludjon a házban és ki a sátorban.  
– Csónakos és Csele alszik a sátorban, ahogy mindig – jelentette ki Geréb. Csele örült, hogy jól választott, Gerébre lehetett számítani.  
– Szerintem mi... szóval Csabi és én...  
Csele megriadt. Régebben egyértelmű volt, hogy ők ketten együtt sátraznak, hiszen a legjobb barátok. Nem akarta, hogy ez változzon. Ha most elkezdenek máshogy viselkedni, akkor rövidesen el fognak távolodni egymástól.  
– Nekem jó, ugye neked is? – mosolygott az összezavarodottnak látszó Andrisra. Végül kapott egy tétova bólintást válaszul.  
Zsongott a feje. Barabás és Kolnay összevesztek, melyik ágyon ki aludjon. Ernő veszettül kutatott a táskájában, mert nem találta sem a naptejet, sem a szúnyogriasztót. Geréb már kényelembe helyezte magát a hintaágyon, Boka pedig megpróbálta rábírni Csónakost, hogy mint a házigazda, döntse el a vitát, de Andris csak állt és még mindig Cselét figyelte.  
Nem baj, bólintott magában Csele eltökélten. Menni fog! Csak barátság!

CSÓNAKOS

Hagyomány volt az éjszakai fürdőzés a Balatonban.  
Csabi önfeledten nevetett, fröcskölte a vizet és vadul csapkodott a karjaival. Olyan volt, mint egy csintalan kisgyerek. Csónakos összezavarodva nézte a stégről, miközben a vízbe lógatta a lábát. Percek múlva Csabi felkapaszkodott mellé a naptól még mindig langyos falécekre és lehemperedett.  
– Jé, itt majdnem látni a csillagokat – sóhajtotta és a hangjában nevetés emléke hallatszott. – Miért nem úszol?  
– Nem volt kedvem.  
– Oh, kár.  
– Hiányoztál – mondta ki őszintén, amit érzett.  
Csabiban bennakadt a lélegzet, lehunyta a szemét, majd óvatosan kifújta a levegőt. Ezt látva végre végigfutott Csónakoson a megkönnyebbülés. Csabi csak játszik. Bárcsak mindig ennyire figyelt volna rá, akkor nem jutottak volna idáig! Vajon Csabi így élte az elmúlt éveit? Megmelengette szívét ez az elképzelt nagy figyelem.  
Közelebb araszolt, és lefeküdt a még mindig a csillagokat bámuló Csabi mellé. Minden porcikája bizsergett attól, amit tenni készült, de elhatározta magát. Muszáj, hogy Csabi abbahagyja ezt a színjátékot.  
– Hú, nézd, az egy hullócsillag! Kívánjunk valamit. Igaz, hogy nem lehet hangosan kimondani, de én...  
És akkor Csónakos előrelendült, és végre Csabi ajkára tapasztotta a sajátját.


	25. Karácsony II.

CSELE

Csele várt. Azóta a csók óta várt. Habár Andris ott a Balaton partján szerelmet vallott, Csele mégsem fogadhatta el. Végre valóra vált mindaz, amire hosszú évek óta áhítozott, de el kellett engednie. Erőt vett magán és elmondta Andrisnak, hogy hagyja ülepedni a dolgokat, ne érezze úgy, hogy most kell döntenie. Neki nem számít, mennyit vár, de ne másszanak bele semmi olyanba, amit később megbánhatnak. Azt érezte, a végső határait feszegeti ezzel, de úgy gondolta, hogy csak akkor lehet jövőjük, ha Andris képes lesz helyretenni magában az érzéseit.  
Boka elismerően csillogó tekintetét utálta, amikor elmesélte neki, hogyan döntött. Nemecsek szomorú sóhaja és fejcsóválása sokkal jobban esett a szívének.  
Most pedig eljött a karácsony. Csele otthon ünnepelt a családjával, ahogy mindenki más is a fiúk közül. A lakást betöltötte a fenyő és a fahéj illata. Csele évek óta nem érezte magát olyan nyugodtnak, mint mostanában. Mosolyogva nézte a nővérét, akinek végre megkérték a kezét. Hatalmas kő esett le a szívéről, hogy képes őszintén örülni más boldogságának.  
Elégedetten, a családi vacsorával és rengeteg mákos bejglivel jóllakva dőlt hátra a széken. Hallgatta a többiek beszélgetését, ami duruzsolássá halkult a fülében. A háttérben karácsonyi zene szólt, a karácsonyfa égői meghitt ritmusban villództak és színes mintákat rajzoltak a fehér falra.  
Megrezzent a telefonja a zsebében. Álmatagon nyitotta meg az üzenetet, ám a sokadik boldog karácsonyos jókívánság helyett Andris ezt írta: Átmehetek? Szeretnék mondani valami fontosat.  
Csele kihúzta magát a széken. Begépelte az igenlő választ, majd csukott szemmel hallgatta dübörgő szívét. A meghittséget messze űzte a nyugtalanság.

CSÓNAKOS

Csele közel lakott, túl közel, így csak háromszor sikerült végigmondania az odaút alatt gyakorlásképpen a szöveget, amit előre kitalált.  
Amikor Csabi ajtót nyitott, az egész kiröppent a fejéből. Öt napja találkoztak utoljára, a szokásos péntek esti sörözéskor. Csabi akkor is szép volt, de most, ahogy ünnepi ingben, csinos szövetnadrágban félénken rápillantott, Csónakos térde reszketni kezdett.  
– Szia – köszönt Csabi, talán mert Csónakos túl hosszú ideje hallgatott.  
– Szia! – Megköszörülte a torkát, hogy könnyebben jöjjenek a szavak, azután folytatta. – Nem akarok zavarni, ne haragudj. Csak... nem bírtam tovább, ma este otthon csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy nem akarok még egy évet úgy elkezdeni, hogy mi nem vagyunk...  
– Andriskám! De jó, hogy beugrottál!  
Csónakos elszégyellte magát, amiért a pokolba kívánta Csele anyukáját.  
– Csókolom, Márti néni!  
– Miért az ajtóban beszélgettek? Gyere be, légy szíves és csatlakozz hozzánk! Kérsz enni?  
Csónakos két tál halászlével, egy szelet rántotthússal és egy adag krumplival, egy szelet gesztenyetortával és négy szelet mákos bejglivel később még mindig Csabiék asztalánál ült. Mentségére legyen szólva, próbált menekülni, de Márti néni olyan bájos eleganciával pakolta elé a kaját, hogy nem mert ellent mondani.   
Evett és itta magába Csabi látványát, aki vele szemben ült a széken és őt figyelte. Csónakos próbált a bocsánatáért könyörögni csak a szemével, úgy tűnt, Csabi érti. Mikor végre a pezsgős koccintáson is túlvoltak, Csónakos könyörgő tekintetére Csabi megszólalt.  
– Anya, bemegyünk kicsit a szobámba, jó?  
– Persze, menjetek csak!  
Tizenkét lépés és kettesben voltak, miután becsukódott mögöttük a szoba ajtaja. Csónakos érezte, hogy itt az idő, de nem jöttek a szájára a szavak. Csabi előtte állt, és az ablakra ragasztott színes fényeken kívül sötét volt a szoba.  
– Szóval... – kezdte Csónakos, de nem tudta folytatni, mert Csabi közel lépett és átölelte. Torkára forrtak a szavak, olyan régen vágyott már erre.   
Somolyogva pillantottak egymásra, Csónakos élvezte az ártatlan zavart, amit érzett. Elnevették magukat, majd egymásnak érintették a homlokukat. Odakintről beszűrődött a halk beszélgetés és a karácsonyi zene, idebent Csónakos a saját szívdobogásán át csak Csabi lélegzetét hallotta. Tudta, hogy itt az idő, már mozdult volna, de akkor Csabi azt suttogta:  
– Mákos a fogam.  
– Nem baj, az enyém is – felelte Csónakos és megcsókolták egymást.


End file.
